


She Keeps Me Warm

by baeminhyuk



Series: there's something about you and me [11]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: All Lisa feels is that they're going to be together for a long time, and at some point, there's a couple of rings. So why can't they just get to that part right now?





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> minhyuk is back from a semi-hiatus! really sorry for that :( so as always, after i post some angst comes a nice fluffy story to make up for it. this is also a possible follow-up to 'darling, come back to bed,' maybe around three years after? please do enjoy!

 

"What are you thinking about, Lisa?"

Lisa smiles and closes her eyes, lets her fingers rub against Jennie’s scalp because she likes it and so does the older girl. Her hair's always so soft, and it doesn't matter that she's known Jennie forever; she'll never get over how much she loves her hair. Jennie kept it short for a while last year and Lisa never told her she didn't quite like it, but she's just really, really glad it's grown out past her shoulders again.

And questions like that used to really freak Lisa out, because, well, it wasn't like she ever really had a girlfriend she could trust.Telling her every thought to someone who might turn around and break her heart seemed like a risky game. But then they gottogether and it was like it just  _clicked_  or something, and when Jennie asked her stuff like that, she'd usually answer. Unless she was asking at really weird times. Like, in the middle of recording sessions, or backstage during their performances. Or when they were at dinner with Jennie parents and the older girl’s hand was on her thigh. Lisa likes to share, but she's often really shy.

And really, Jennie’s so open with her and wants to tell her everything about herself, and that makes Lisa want to tell her everything about _her_ self. She loves her so much and it's like Jennie’s the only one in the world who understands her well enough to know that when she says she's thinking about the instant ramen she's going to make for lunch tomorrow with three types of chili sauce and an egg, she's really not making it up.

But Lisa still says, "Nothing," and tries not to look at the petite girl when she glances up at her with her brow furrowed.

"Come on, honey, what is it?"

She started calling her 'honey' last year. She doesn't know what that's all about, but it's really cute, the way Jennie’s lips curve around the word, so she hasn't mentioned it. And really, Lisa calls her 'baby’ all the time, so it's kind of the same as that.

Lisa thinks it's funny that Jennie thinks something's wrong just because she's not telling her every thought in her head right now. When the younger girl laughs, Jennie’s head kind of moves, 'cause she's got it laying on Lisa’s stomach.

"You wanna know?" she asks, glancing down at Jennie.

Nodding; "I always want to know."

Lisa grabs her hand and kisses the tips of her fingers. Jennie’s like, the best thing ever, really.

"I'm thinking that this is nice," she says. Jennie lets out a hum and closes her eyes for a few seconds. "And that you look really beautiful when you wear that.”

"Lisa."

Jennie laughs a bit, but whatever. Lisa means it and Jen's just being like, bashful or whatever. She has this satin nightgown thing. Actually, she has a lot of them. She started wearing them every so often when they started living together because she didn't want Lisa making fun of her pajamas. Lisa really doesn't care what she wears to bed as long as she's laying next to her, but yeah, this navy blue satin looks _really_ freaking sexy against Jennie’s skin, and Lisa’s totally getting her out of it later. Maybe. Hopefully.

She looks up at her. "I'm thinking about how whipped you are, Lisa-ya."

Jennie’s teasing her, or whatever, but it's kind of true, though.

" _I'm_  thinking about the time you proposed to me."

Which, yeah, is totally what Lisa was thinking about when Jennie first asked.

"What?" It's kind of loud. Basically Jennie screeches it. It's funny, so she laughs again, but Jennie really doesn't seem all that amused. "I did not."

"Yeah, you did."

She narrows her eyes. "Well, where was I? Because unless I was too drunk to remember, I most certainly..."

“Dance studio,” Lisa says, because that was starting to sound like one of her epic monologues and she wants to get to the point of this. “Three years before our debut.”

"You're making this up." She looks away from Lisa, stares at the ceiling, dismissing her completely. But, she's still laying against the taller girl and she's still holding her hand, so, you know, she can't be too mad.

"I'm not," Lisa says, a little quieter. She’s not making fun of Jennie. "I asked what we should do after practice and you said 'elope'."

Jennie looks at her again. "No, I didn't."

And Lisa smiles, because she can tell by the look in Jen’s eyes that she remembers now and she's just embarrassed, which is stupid, because _god_ , if 16 year old her had been a little smarter, she would have just taken Jennie up on the offer or something. Well, maybe that wouldn't have been so smart. But they probably could have skipped a bunch of the crap they went through to get  _here_.

"Yeah, you did. And I didn't know what it meant, but I googled it when I got back to the dorm.“

"Oh, my god," Jennie groans, bringing her hands up to her face. Lisa pries them away.

"It was cute."

"Lalisa, you tend to think I'm cute when I'm being absolutely nothing short of  _crazy_."

Lisa laughs a bit and slips her fingers between Jennie’s again, resumes massaging her head with her other hand. "We'd only known each other for like, five months or something."

"Okay, I get it. I was infatuated with you." She looks at Lisa like she wants her to drop it, but she didn't bring it up just to tease her.

Maybe a _little_ bit to tease her.

"I liked it," Lisa confesses. The older girl blinks slowly and tries not to smile. "I had this ridiculous crush on you, you know."

"I know," Jen whispers.

And see, the thing is, they're still young. They're not 16, but they're still young. 26 is young. But Lisa feels like she's been with Jennie her whole life, and she kind of has, really. She’s not going to be a dork and say her life started when she met her, because that's not even really true. But everything's gotten so  _good_  since then.

Jennie pushes her hard, but not in an annoying way, and she totally wouldn't have lasted in YG if it wasn't for the Korean girl helping her cope and motivating her during the tough days like the best girlfriend in the world. Hell, she might not have even made it to their debut. People used to tell her that she’d be better off staying in Thailand because it was so rare for someone like her to make it big in Korea, and god, she might have, if Jennie hadn't shown her that she could actually do it.

And really, she loves her so freaking much that she wants to work as hard as she can so she could at least _deserve_ to be with Jennie. She thinks that's kind of what a marriage is like, right? It _has_ to be.

And if Lisa was a little worried about what it'd be like living with Jennie, like just her, at first, that was totally for nothing. Because living with her is awesome. She gets to see her even more than before, and the older girl takes care of her (she takes care of her, too, but she thinks Jen’s better at all that stuff than she is). She gets to wake up with her and make her breakfast. She can kiss her pretty much whenever she wants, and she can share showers with her because she's convinced Jennie they're saving water that way. Jennie sees through that one, but she doesn't mention it to her.

Living with Jennie is awesome. She loves her and she basically doesn't even  _know_  how she'd be without her at this point, so she's thinking that yeah, being married to Jennie would be really freaking sweet. And you know, she's thought about it before. Marriage. Babies. Future. Just like, in passing. They've never  _really_  talked about it, seriously. She knows that Jennie wants a boy and a girl. She knows that she has dreams of living in a nice two-story house they can call their own. Actually, she’s pretty sure Jennie’s got a neighborhood picked out.

All Lisa really feels is that they're going to be together for as long as possible, and somewhere in that timeline, there's a couple of rings. So she doesn't really see why they can't just get to that part right now.

She's playing with Jen’s fingers when she says, "We could."

It takes Jennie a few seconds to say, "What?"

"Elope. Get married."

She turns her head to look at Lisa, and then she sits up when she sees that the younger girl is serious. And she's shaking her head at her, but she's kind of smiling, too. And Lisa’s trying hard to focus on the conversation, instead of distracting Jennie from what she's going to tell her is a stupid idea, and pulling her satin thing over her head.

It's really going to hurt if Jennie says no, even if she's kind of dumb to have brought it up like this.

"Lisa-ya," she says all quietly. She puts her hand on the Thai girl’s face, so Lisa holds her wrist and then she slides her palm down to Lisa’s stomach and moves closer and sits with her legs up under her. "You're really sweet."

"I'm not just being sweet." Lisa doesn't mean to sound defensive, so she hopes Jennie doesn't hear it that way. "I'm being serious. It'd be romantic, right? We could..." They don’t have a crap ton of money, and she'd say no to something like a Vegas wedding anyway. She doesn't know all the places people go to elope, though. "City halls in the States do that kind of thing, right?"

"That's for shotgun weddings and people whose families don't approve!" she argues.

"I don't know about that, really," Lisa admits. Jennie rolls her eyes. Still smiling, though. "We could just... We could go abroad. Like, it'd be a vacation."

"You're talking  _crazy_ , and it's significantly less cute on you, I promise." Jennie’s eyes are all wide, and Lisa doesn't believe her even a little bit. She smiles at Jennie and the latter looks away.

"Don't you want to marry me?" She sets her hand on Jennie’s thigh and her fingers brush the lace at the bottom of her satin thing. She’s not looking at Jennie, because honestly, she's thinking she might actually say  _no_ , and fuck, that kind of hurts. Like, a lot.

Jennie better want to marry her. Otherwise she's totally screwed.

"Lisa." She leans forward and kisses her, and Lisa swallows nervously, because this sounds like a no. "Of course I’d love to marry you.”

Or that.

Lisa smiles at her and she's shaking her head again. "Okay. So..."

"Honey, we can't just elope!" She's laughing. She so wants to! "I love you but we _can't_. Sajangnim will kill us, and my parents…” She pushes at Lisa’s cheek with her fingertips when she sees how big she's smiling. "They'll hate me forever for not wearing the hanbok my auntie would make for me for the _pyebaek_.”

Lisa doesn't know a lot about Korean weddings, but she figures that's like, a  _thing_.

"So if they don't approve, we'll  _have_  to be one of those couples who goes abroad to elope.”

" _Lisa._ "

"Jennie," she laughs. She grabs her arms and pulls her close, so Jennie’s knees are touching her side and she's close enough that she can put her hand on her hip. "I just love you so much, okay? And being married to you sounds like the best thing I can really think of."

"I love you too but don't try to woo me," Jennie commands weakly.

"Why not?" She rubs her thumb back and forth over Jennie’s hip. She's totally not wearing anything under her satin thing.

"Because." She clears her throat and looks down at her hands folded on her lap. "I might just let you talk me into this."

Lisa laughs and pulls her even closer, until Jennie just gives up trying to stay away from her and just straddles her. "I don't wanna talk you into it, baby.” Truth, too. "I just want you to say _yes_."

Jennie kisses her, and Lisa’s really,  _really_  hoping that means what she wants it to mean. Then Jennie’s hands are on her chest and she's looking down at her, and she pushes Jen’s hair back so she can actually see her face.

She chews her lip nervously, then she sees the tears in Jennie’s eyes and she lets out this laugh type thing that Lisa falls in love with basically immediately.

"I wouldn't have offered to elope if I didn't want to," Jennie almost whispers.

"Are you saying..."

"I'm saying you're  _insane_." She doesn't sound like she means that. "And people will say I made you that way." She laughs again. Lisa’s in love. "But considering I've been holding in a delighted scream since you mentioned this idea..."

Lisa grabs her arm and pulls Jennie down to her, pushes her hand into her hair at the back of her head and kisses her. She feels Jennie’s hands ball up her oversized sweater at her chest and her entire body relaxes, then Jennie lets out this sound she's loved since the first time she heard it. It's this little content like, whimper or something, and Lisa hears it every damn day, but it never gets old.

"We're totally eloping tomorrow," she says against Jennie’s lips, and she lets out this giggle that Lisa swears makes her heart flip around in her body.

"It doesn't work like that."

"How do you know?" Jennie tries to pull away, but yeah, no, not happening. Lisa’s hands push up under her satin thing and rest on her hips. She feels so, so good.

"I watch movies, Lisa," Jennie says. She's totally serious, too, and Lisa loves that about her. So she laughs a bit and kisses her again, and she goes, "We have to find the perfect dresses at least."

"I don't care what we wear, baby." She kisses along her collarbone, and Jennie raises her arms, which means, yeah, she wants out of the satin thing as much as Lisa’s dying to take it off her. She pulls it up over Jennie's head and drops it off the side of the bed, then pushes her fingers through her messy hair and fixes it for her. "Need rings."

Jennie lets out another moan. "Yes."

And she grins, because talking about  _wedding rings_  gets her girl all riled up. “Fuck, you're perfect, Jennie."

"Lisa,” Jennie giggles. She loves it when Lisa says things like that, but when only she can hear her. And she doesn't usually like bad language, but she really,  _really_  doesn't mind it when they're at home. "We'll talk more tomorrow, just..." Jennie pushes her sweater up and gets frustrated when she won't take it off. Jennie puts her hands on her hips and gives her a pissy look that makes Lisa have to bite back a laugh. "I don't know why you insist on making me crazy."

Pulling her sweater off, Lisa says, "Remember? I think it's cute." She rolls her eyes and Lisa moves them so Jennie’s beneath her. "And you look gorgeous when you're mad."

Jennie locks her legs around her waist and Lisa wants to get out of her shorts, but Jen’s not making it easy. "You better not intentionally provoke me once we're married."

She says it into her ear and it's totally not her fault she presses herself against Jennie. They just kind of look at each other for a minute, though, and then there are tears in Jennie’s eyes again and Lisa’s kissing her gently, and there's really no more room for teasing tonight.

Lisa murmurs that she loves her against her lips, and Jennie pushes her hand into Lisa's hair and tells her that she loves her too and that eloping is the best idea she's ever had. Lisa lets her take the credit, because, well, really, she did bring it up first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ['same love'](https://open.spotify.com/track/01uqI4H13Gsd8Lyl1EYd8H?si=TPppikT8T-qHpRxy6PAyjA) by macklemore
> 
> this bp x jenlisa drought has got me down so i wanted to write something cute. let me hear what you guys think! kudos and comments really do help me write. thank you :)
> 
> p.s. icymi, i'm on twitter! hit me up [@baeminhyuk](https://twitter.com/baeminhyuk) :)


End file.
